External programmers are used to non-invasively change the performance parameters of an implanted device such as a pacemaker or defibrillator. As the implantable devices become more sophisticated and are designed with more programmable features, it is advantageous to reduce the time necessary for physicians to change programming preferences for the implanted devices. Current methods require the operator of a programmer for an implanted device to re-enter a set of programmed parameters for the implanted device at the start of a follow-up procedure. This set of parameters may be defined by physician preferences or by settings needed to perform a test. The re-entry of programmed settings results in extra time needed to program the implanted device to overwrite default settings or perform a set of tests. What is needed is a programming device and method to automatically pre-load the set of parameters in the programming device to minimize the time necessary to reprogram the settings of the implanted device.